Bridgers Geburtstag
by Kiddo
Summary: Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte Geburtstagsvorbereitungen. Yury zum Geburtstag gewidmet.
1. Chapter 1

BRIDGERS GEBURSTAG

Kapitel 1

by Kiddo

* * *

_Heute kann es regnen, stürmen oder schnei'n, denn du strahlst ja selber wie der Sonnenschein._

_Heut ist dein Geburtstag darum feiern wir. Alle deine Freunde freuen sich mit dir, alle deine Freunde freuen sich mit dir._

_Wie schön, dass du geboren bist, wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst, wie schön das wir beisammen sind, wir gratulieren dir Geburtstagskind!_

_Unsre guten Wünsche haben ihren Grund: Bitte bleib' noch lange glücklich und gesund. Dich so froh zu sehen, ist was uns gefällt. Tränen gibt es schon genug auf dieser Welt, Tränen gibt es schon genug auf dieser Welt._

_Wie schön das du geboren bist, wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst, wie schön das wir beisammen sind, wir gratulieren dir Geburtstagskind!_

_Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch das ist ganz egal. Dein Geburtstag kommt in Jahr doch nur einmal. Darum last und feiern, dass die Schwarte kracht! Heute wird getanzt, gesungen und gelacht, heute wird getanzt, gesungen und gelacht._

_Wie schön das du geboren bist, wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst, wie schön das wir beisammen sind, wir gratulieren dir Geburtstagskind!_

* * *

Liebe Yury,

ich widme dir diese kleine Geschichte zu deinem Geburtstag. Ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Tag.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. "Bridgers Geburtstag" ist die Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte "Geburtstagsvorbereitungen" und setzt genau dort ein wo die erste endete. Zur Erinnerung hab ich den letzten Absatz aus "Geburtstagsvorbereitungen" noch mal eingefügt.

* * *

10 Tage später was es dann so weit, der Landurlaub war da. Er sollte 7 Tage lang andauern und Bridgers Geburtstag war am 5. Tag.

Der Captain und Lucas befanden sich auf einem kleinen Boot zu Bridgers Insel. Zur Freude des Teenagers schwamm Darwin bereits die ganze Zeit neben ihnen, vor ihnen und manchmal auch hinter ihnen. Allerdings hatte er daran auch nicht wirklich gezweifelt. Schließlich war die Umgebung der Insel ja auch Darwins zu Hause.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Bridgers Insel wurde immer besser erkennbar. Ein paar Minuten später hatte das Computergenie den Eindruck als ob er ein Haus ausmachen konnte.

Wenig später legten sie an einem längeren Dock an das Bridger vor einigen Jahren selbst gebaut hatte. Lucas sprang von Deck aufs Dock und fing die Leine auf die der Captain ihm zuwarf. Nachdem er das Motorboot gut angebunden hatte, reichte Bridger die Gepäckstücke an seinen Gast weiter der diese auf dem Dock abstellte.

Als sie damit fertig waren trat nun auch der Captain selbst an Land. Zufrieden schaute er sich kurz um und lächelte Lucas an. "Willkommen auf meiner Insel!"

* * *

Auf der Veranda vorm Haus angekommen stellte Bridger seine Tasche ab und zog ein Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche. Bevor er aber aufschloss fixierte er eine Ecke des Daches über der Veranda, seine Augen verengten sich, er ging darauf zu und suchte den Boden ab.

Lucas beobachtete dies mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Der Captain nickte. "Hier hing immer ein Windspiel. Es muss wohl bei einem Sturm abgerissen sein."

Der Teenager setzte nun auch sein Gepäck ab und blickte sich im Sand um. "Wie sah es denn aus?"

Nathan schluckte kurz. "Oben war ein Ring aus Holz und daran waren 5 Seile mit Muscheln befestigt. Carol hat es zusammen mit Robert, als er noch in der Grundschule war, für mich zum Geburtstag gebastelt." Er seufzte. "Ich hab einfach nicht daran gedacht es abzuhängen als ich weg bin." Nathan ging wieder Richtung Haustür. Er sah ein das es Sinnlos war noch weiter zu suchen. Das Windspiel war sicherlich total zerstört und die Einzelteile lagen wer weis wo.

Das Computergenie wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Ihm war klar, dass dieses Windspiel dem Captain viel bedeuten musste.

Bridger sah sich um. "Am besten entfernen wir erst einmal die ganzen Klappen vor den Fenstern." Nathan wandte sich an Lucas. "Ich geh rechts rum ums Haus und du links herum."

Der Teenager nickte bestätigend und musste über Bridgers Formulierung grinsen. Das ganze hatte jetzt wie aus einem schlechten Krimi geklungen wenn es darum ging den Täter einzukreisen.

Wenig später standen die beiden in Bridgers großen Wohnzimmer. Einen Flur gab es hier nicht. Bridger zeigte zur linken Seite. "Dort drüben ist die Küche und daneben ist noch ein Abstellraum und mein so genanntes Büro. Oben ist es nicht so geräumig wie hier, es gibt ein Schlafzimmer, Gästezimmer und Bad."

Lucas nickte verstehend. Was er bis jetzt sah wirkte richtig gemütlich, alles in hellen Farben, geschmackvoll und praktisch eingerichtet. Es war ein Ort an dem man sich gleich wohl fühlte.

Nathan steuerte auf die Treppe zu. "Am besten zeig ich dir gleich mal dein Zimmer."

Lucas folgte dem Captain mit seinem Gepäck ins nächste Stockwerk. Dort angekommen betraten sie den Raum auf der linken Seite.

Bridger fuhr gleich mit den Erklärungen fort. "In der Mitte befindet sich das Bad und ganz rechts der Raum ist mein Schlafzimmer." Nathan zeigte auf eine Kommode im Raum. "Da drin wirst du Bettwäsche und Handtücher finden. Nimm dir einfach was du brauchst."

Das Computergenie nickte und trat an eins der zwei Fenster. "Wau. Das ist ja eine spitzen Aussicht von hier." Er konnte direkt aufs Meer sehen und wie Darwin gerade aus dem Wasser sprang.

Der Captain lächelte. "Das ist es wirklich. Und wenn du aus dem anderem Fenster schaust siehst du die Landschaft der Insel."

Der Teenager tat dies gleich. "Oh spitze. Sie sind wirklich zu beneiden, wer kann heut schon noch so was aus seinem eigenen Fenster sehen. Die meisten schauen doch nur auf eine Betonwüste."

Bridger war nun noch froher den Jungen gebeten zu haben mitzukommen. Er würde sich so bestimmt nicht einsam fühlen, er könnte es kaum erwarten Lucas die schönsten Plätze zu zeigen. "Tja, das ist der Vorteil einer eigenen Insel." Er wandte sich zur Tür. "Fühl dich hier wie zu hause. Ich geh jetzt selber auspacken und schau dann mal was sich im Kühlschrank befindet."

Als der Captain gegangen war schaute sich der Teen richtig im Raum um. Drei der Wände waren weiß gestrichen und eine hellblau. Am Fußende des Bettes stand eine altmodische Kommode aus Holz. Es gab einen Schrank und ein Sideboard aus hellem Holz. Ein kleines Sofa, ein Schreibtisch und noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten rundeten das ganze noch ab. Irgendwie wirkte es überhaupt nicht wie ein typisches Gästezimmer.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Geschrieben Juli 2005


	2. Kapitel 2

BRIDGERS GEBURSTAG

Kapitel 2

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury für ihr Review.

Yury: Ja, Windspiele sind was Schönes und Bridgers hat ja auch noch eine sehr besondere Bedeutung. Nein, das mit dem Zimmer hat keine Besondere Bedeutung, ich fand nur das Bridgers Haus immer sehr gemütlich aussah und da passt auch das ein Gästezimmer gemütlich ist. Allerdings gab es in meiner Vorstellung auch schon das Haus als Robert noch lebte und sie haben dann immer ihre Ferien dort Verbracht und der besagte Raum war Roberts Zimmer.

* * *

Als Lucas die wichtigsten Sachen ausgepackt hatte und das Bett bezogen war ging er nach unten zur Küche. Dort war Bridger gerade damit beschäftigt den Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu begutachten. Als er den Teenager entdeckte schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. "Man könnte meinen Michael hält und für Vielfraße. Mit dem was hier drin ist, im Gefrierschrank und in den Vorratschranken könnten wir locker einen Monat auskommen." Er ging nun zum Gefrierschrank und zog zwei dünne Pappkartons heraus. "Lust auf Pizza?"

Lucas nickte. "Aber immer doch." Schließlich gab es so etwas auf der seaQuest so gut wie nie. Und wenn es das gab sorgte Dr. Westphalen gleich dafür, dass er es nicht aß.

Der Captain lächelte. "Dacht ich mir doch."

Das Computergenie setze sich auf einen der Küchenstühle und blickte sich interessiert um. "Verstehen sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch Captain, aber wie können sie sich das alles hier leisten?"

Bridger drehte sich um und blicke den Teen an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Na ja, die Insel halt. Eine eigene Insel muss doch unglaublich teuer sein und wenn meine Informationen stimmen, dürften sie als Captain zwar gut verdienen aber so gut nun auch wieder nicht."

Nathan lächelte während er ein Blech aus dem Backoffen holte und Backpapier drauf legte. "Da hast du Recht. Carol und ich hatten immer von einer eigenen Insel geträumt und darauf gespart. Als Carols Patentante dann starb erbte Carol alles. Die gute war mehrere Millionen schwer gewesen und mit dem Geld kauften wir die Insel. Anfangs nutzen wir sie allerdings nur als Urlaubsdomizil. Als Robert dann aber starb..." Bridger stoppte. "Und wie ist das mit deinen Eltern?"

"Mh?"

"Wie legen sie ihr Geld an?" Der Captain wusste, dass diese Frage ziemlich indiskret war aber der Teenager hatte schließlich mit diesem Thema angefangen. Und dies war wirklich etwas was ihn interessierte seit Admiral Noyce damals gesagt hatte das Dr. Wolenczak einer ihrer größten Sponsoren war. Bridger wusste welch eine große Persönlichkeit der Wissenschaftler war und das viele bedeutende Leute etwas mit diesem Namen anfangen konnten. Aber wie groß sein Einfluss und seine Reichweite war konnte er einfach nicht einschätzten.

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das gar nicht so genau. Über so etwas haben sie nie so wirklich mit mir gesprochen." Der Teen dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Beide haben mehrere Immobilien und jeder hat auch eine Yacht. Mein Vater hat außerdem noch in vielen Projekten sein Geld stecken, die seaQuest ist da so gesehen keine Ausnahme. Er versucht eigentlich überall dabei zu sein wo es sich für ihn einmal auszahlen könnte. Irgendwie hat er für so etwas einen extrem guten Riecher. Viele Leute wissen dies und wenn sie etwas Neues haben und ihnen das nötige Startkapital fehlt wenden sie sich an ihn. Dafür ist er dann später am Gewinn beteiligt oder erwartet auf irgendeine Art und Weise eine Gefälligkeit."

Der Captain nickte verstehend. Wenn dies wirklich so war wie Lucas schilderte war Dr. Wolenczak jemand den man wahrscheinlich gerne auf seiner Seite hatte. Wenn er alleine daran dachte wie hoch sein Sponsoren Anteil an der seaQuest war konnte einem fast schlecht werden. "Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?" Er schob die Pizza in den Offen.

"Oh, die war schon vor der Heirat mehrere Millionen schwer. Ihr Urgroßvater war der Gründer von 'Holt-Industries'."

Bridger pfiff einmal kurz durch die Zähne. Diese Information war für ihn völlig neu.

"Meine Mutter steckt immer wieder Geld in irgendwelche ihrer Ideen. Das macht sie immer so lange bis sie lange bis ihr langweilig wird und sie sich was Neues sucht. Das letzte mal als ich sie gesehen hab, hatte sie gerade eine Art Model und Werbe Agentur gegründet, keine Ahnung ob die noch existiert."

Der Captain versuchte Lucas unauffällig zu mustern. Der Teenager hatte den letzten Satz ganz merkwürdig gesprochen und betont. "Wie ist sie denn darauf gekommen?"

Das Computergenie spielte an seiner Uhr rum. "Vor meiner Geburt hat sie selber ziemlich erfolgreich gemodelt."

Bridger nickte nachdenklich. "Das aussehen hast du also von ihr. Deinem Vater siehst du jedenfalls kein bisschen ähnlich."

Lucas nickte bestätigend. "Meine Mutter meinte immer ich könnte mich glücklich schätzten das der Kelch seiner Optik an mir vorüber gegangen sei."

Immer noch versuchte Bridger das Verhalten des Teenagers zu entschlüsseln. "Und, solltest du auch mal für ihre Agentur modeln?"

Der Blondschopf schien auf einmal was ganz interessantes an seiner Uhr gefunden zu haben. "Mh."

Der Captain hob die Augenbraun, er schien auf einer heißen Spur zu sein. "Was 'mh'? Heißt das ja oder nein."

Der Teen rümpfte die Nase. "Ja."

"Und?" Bridger wusste nun das er genau ins schwarze getroffen hatte. "Erzähl schon."

Lucas war das alles hier mehr als nur unangenehm. Warum hatte er das auch nur mit der Model Agentur erwähnt, er war wirklich nun dämlich! " Ich hab als Kleinkind zusammen mit ihr für die Agentur bei der sie unter Vertrag war ein paar aufnahmen gemacht. Sie wissen schon, solche Sachen wie für Sonnenmilch und so."

"Und was war mit ihrer eigenen Agentur, hast du dafür auch gemodelt?"

"Na ja, ich sollte."

"Was heißt du solltest?" Nathan hatte das Gefühl als ob er sich gleich die Finger verbrennen würde.

Das Computergenie seufzte. "Kennen sie JFT?"

"Ist das nicht seit ein paar Jahren die Führende Jeansmarke bei Jugendlichen?" Während er dies sagte viel Bridger auf das er noch nie solch eine Hose bei seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied gesehen hatte.

Lucas nickte. "Ganz genau. Und meine Mutter hatte es geschafft das sie mich für einen ihrer Werbespots buchen. Keine Ahnung wie sie das geschafft hat."

"Alle Achtung!"

Jetzt hieß es Augen zu und durch. " Na ja, jedenfalls hasse ich diese Marke und wollte diesen Spot auch überhaupt nicht machen. Sie hatte mich auch gar nicht deshalb gefragt sondern einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Das war eh total komisch. Sie hatte sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr für mich interessiert und mich nur ignoriert und auf einmal war sie Arsch freundlich zu mir. Ich kam mir vor wie in der Twilight Zone."

Der Captain hatte Probleme dem jungen Genie zu folgen das auf einmal total schnell redete.

"Na ja jedenfalls hab ich ihr gesagt das ich das nicht machen werde aber sie hat mich trotzdem hin geschleift. Also hab ich mich dementsprechend am Set aufgeführt und den ganzen Dreh versaut. Eine Kamera ist dabei übrigens auch noch irgendwie kaputt gegangen, das tat mir auch wirklich leid und war keine Absicht. Jedenfalls kam JFT ganz schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass ich als Darsteller untragbar wäre und die Modell-Agentur meiner Mutter auch. Als wir zu Hause waren meinte meine Mutter nur ich sollte meine Sachen packen. Am nächsten Tag war ich dann bereits bei meinem Vater da meine Mutter nichts mehr von mir wissen wollte und er doch jetzt sein Leben von seinem Sohn versauen lassen sollte. Tja und da ich meinem Vater anscheint auch nur auf die nerven ging, was ich allerdings nicht verstehen kann weil ich ihn gerade zweimal in dem Monat gesehen hatte, ließ er seine Beziehungen spielen. Und eh ich mich versah war ich auf einmal auf der seaQuest."

Nathan musste sich ernsthaft ein grinsen verkneifen. Das war also Lucas großes Erziehungsproblem. Er hatte schon oft überlegt worum es sich hierbei handeln könnte, aber wer hätte auch mit so einer Lappalie gerechnet. Das Problem war hier nicht Lucas sondern seine Eltern.

"Captain, das ist nicht witzig!"

"Ich weiß, tut mir Leid Lucas. Aber der Admiral hatte damals so etwas angedeutet das einen glauben lies das es bei euch Erziehungsprobleme gäbe und du etwas schlimmes angestellt hättest."

Der Teenager verdrehte die Augen. "Ganz toll. Warum hat mein Vater nicht gesagt das er keine Zeit und Lust auf mich hatte und nicht wusste wohin mit mir? Wahrscheinlich hat er da gerade eine Quittung für irgendwelche Sponsoren Gelder der seaQuest gesehen und sich gedacht das er mich ja dort hin verfrachten könnte. Schließlich schuldete ihm die UEO ja noch etwas."

Bridger legte die Stirn in Falten. "Siehst du das nicht etwas zu pessimistisch? Vielleicht dachte er das es dir hier gefallen könnte. Schon alleine wegen dem Vocoder"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, in der hin sicht kenne ich meinen Vater. Der hatte auch keine Ahnung von meinem Vocoder." Der Teenager holte einmal tief Luft. "Könnten wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?"

Der Captain nickte. "Okay, die Pizza ist eh gerade fertig."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Geschrieben Juli 2005


	3. Kapitel 3

BRIDGERS GEBURSTAG

Kapitel 3

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für die Reviews.

Yury: Keine Lager Möglichkeit für Eis? Du ärmste! Mh, falls wir immer noch Kontakt haben sollten wenn du 40 bist, kann ich dich ja noch mal fragen wie dir Lawrence gefällt. JA, bei mir musste Lucas schon mal in einer anderen Storie modeln, das hat aber nichts mit dieser zu tun. Hey, ich hatte auch schon mal eine Geschichte in der sich Lucas mit seinen Eltern verstanden hat… allerdings hab ich seine Eltern da umgebracht…

Samusa: Sind wohl alle Fans von Windspielen…. Ach es ist doch immer schön wenn ich bereits mehr weiß als ihr ;-)…. Kannst ja mal Dr: Westphalen besuchen und ihr erklären wie nahrhaft Pizzo doch ist. Irgendwie zieht sich bei mir alles zusammen wenn Du Lawrence als Larry bezeichnest.

* * *

Am Nachmittag befanden sich die beiden seaQuest Crewmitglieder bei Bridgers Dock. Lucas befand sich im Wasser und war dabei Sensoren anzubringen die Darwins Klicks auffangen sollten und dies dann weiter an den Vocoder leiten würden. Bridger dagegen befand sich auf dem Dock und reichte dem Teenager immer das war er gerade brauchte. Der Delphin begutachtete das ganze interessiert.

Als der letzte Sensor angebracht war zog sich der Teenager am Dock hoch und setzte sich darauf. "Jetzt muss ich den Vocoder bloß noch auf die Sensoren kalibrieren und dann müsste es eigentlich funktionieren."

Nathan schaute den Jungen fragen an. "Eigentlich?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja wissen sie, das ganze ist schon etwas anders als der Moon Pool. Dort habe ich ganz andere Möglichkeiten die Sensoren anzubringen und auch noch sonstige Technische Möglichkeiten."

Der Captain lächelte und rüffelte dem Teen kurz durch das nasse Haar. "Schon okay, ich hab bloß Spaß gemacht. Wie lange dauert es bis du alles eingestellt hast?"

Das junge Genie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Von ein paar Minuten bis zu ein paar Stunden ist alles drin. Ich bin immer noch im Versuchsstadium."

Bridger nickte verstehend. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Das hat jetzt alles eher mit programmieren zu tun."

"Okay, dann geh ich mal ins Haus und werd ein wenig Staub wischen oder etwas ähnlich Lustiges tun." Der ältere Mann seufzte und setzte sich Richtung Haus in Bewegung. "Tja, da ist man gar nicht da und es wird trotzdem dreckig."

Lucas trocknete sich notdürftig ab und nahm dann seinen tragbaren Computer und verband diesen durch ein Kabel mit dem Vocoder. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war in seine eigene kleine Welt abgetaucht.

* * *

15 Minuten später trat Bridger aus dem Haus, in der Hand hielt er eins von Lucas T-Shirts. Als er bei dem Jungen ankam versuchte er dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. "Lucas?" Da sich nichts bei dem angesprochenen regte versuchte er es erneut, diesmal aber etwas lauter. "Lucas!" der Captain sah ein das er so keine Chance hatte. Kurz entschlossen hielt er das T-Shirt vor den Computerbildschirm, wenn dies nichts half was dann?

Irritiert sah der Blondschopf auf. "Hm?" Als er Bridger sah legte er die Stirn in Falten. "Wo kommen sie den auf einmal so plötzlich her?"

Nathan grinste und dachte sich seinen teil. "Ich bring dir eins deiner T-Shirts. Zieh dir das besser über. Durch die seaQuest sind wir bloß an das künstliche Sonnenlicht gewöhnt. Nicht das du dir einen Sonnenbrand holst. Kristen würde mich deshalb sofort einen Kopf kürzer machen."

Lucas nahm das Kleidungsstück und zog es sich über. "Ach kommen sie, so schlimm ist Dr. Westphalen doch gar nicht."

Bridger schaute den Jungen ungläubig an. "Das kannst auch nur du sagen. Klar, dir hält sie einen Vortrag und damit ist alles gegessen. Aber danach kommt sie noch mal zu mir und lässt ihren ganzen Ärger an mir aus und hält mir dann noch ewig vor das ich nicht richtig auf dich aufgepasst hätte."

Nun war es an dem Teenager große Augen zu machen. "Ist sie echt so schlimm?"

Der Captain nickte. "Ach kleiner, du hast gar keine Ahnung." Er seufzte einmal kurz. "Wenn ich diese Eigenschaft an ihr nicht so charmant finden würde, hätte mich dies schon längst zur Verzweiflung getrieben."

Das Computergenie hatte nicht das erste Mal das Gefühl das Bridger und Dr. Westphalen etwas mehr für einander empfanden. An sich hätte er auch nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Aber musste der Captain das jetzt so offen vor ihm sagen? Er war wohl kaum der richtige Gesprächspartner für so etwas. "Zu viel Information Captain, eindeutig zu viel Information."

Bridger musterte den Jungen amüsiert. Tja, jetzt wusste er mit welchen Themen man das schlagfertige Genie doch noch aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. "Wie kommst du mit dem Vocoder voran?"

Lucas wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu. "Sehr gut, das mit den Sensoren am Dock funktioniert besser als ich gedacht hätte. Es dürfte nicht mehr lang dauern und wir können uns mit Darwin unterhalten."

"Das ist schön."

Der Computerfanatiker schaute zum Captain auf. "Und wie kommen sie mit dem Staubwischen voran?"

Bridger verzog das Gesicht. "Schleppend, sehr schleppend."

"Wenn sie möchten kann ich ihnen helfen sobald ich hier fertig bin."

Nathan schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Die Äußerung der Teenagers zeigte eindeutig, dass er sich als Gast fühlte. Zu Hause würde ein Jugendlicher nie freiwillig auf solch eine Idee kommen. Mit Robert war es immer ein großer Kampf gewesen das er überhaupt sein Zimmer aufräumte. Und Lucas war auch so veranlagt, das zeigte seine Kabine auf der seaQuest nur al zu deutlich. "Nein danke, genieße deine paar freien Tage." Er lächelte verschmitzt. "Und außerdem, hoffe ich doch das dies nicht das einzige mal ist das du mit auf meine Insel kommst. Da will ich dich doch nicht mit Staub putzen vergraulen."

"Sind sie sich sicher?"

Bridger nickte. "Absolut!"

* * *

Als der Captain einige Minuten später aus dem Fenster schaute, sah er das Lucas sich mit Darwin unterhielt. Bridger lächelte als er sah was da draußen vor sich ging. Der Delphin hatte den Teenager gerade von oben bis unten nass gespritzt.

Sicherlich wollte er das Lucas ein wenig mit im schwimmen ging.

Kurz darauf zog das Computergenie auch tatsächlich sein T-Shirt aus und sprang ins Wasser.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Geschrieben Juli 2005


	4. Kapitel 4

BRIDGERS GEBURSTAG

Kapitel 4

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

Ein Dankeschön geht an Moonshine, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Moonshine: Freud mich das es dir gefallen hat.

Samusa: Bitte, bitte nenn ihn nicht Larry. Meine absoluten Lieblingsbücher heißen „Die Welt wie Larry sie sieht" und „Vote for Larry" von Janet Tashjian. Und dieser Larry aus den Büchern hat rein gar nichts mit Lawrence gemeinsam. Na so viel hilft Sonnencreme leider aber auch nicht, ich schmier mir extra schon immer Lichtschutzfaktor 30 drauf und kann trotzdem nur kurz in die Sonne.

Yury: Na dann find mich und Snuggles halt grausam. Ach ja, fehlt bei dem Review wieder was? Zumindest die Verabschiedung fehlt….

* * *

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen damit das Bridger dem Teenager seine Insel zeigte.

Am Vormittag vor Bridgers Geburtstag klopfte Nathan an die Tür zum Gästezimmer.

„Ja?" Lucas sah vom Computer auf.

Bridger steckte seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt. „Ich fahr jetzt zum Festland und geh zum Zahnarzt. Willst du wirklich nicht mit? Du könntest dir in der Zeit die Stadt anschauen."

Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleib lieber hier."

„Okay, ich weiß allerdings noch nicht wann ich wieder hier sein werde. Könnte gegen Abend werden, ich will eventuell noch bei einem Freund vorbeischauen. Du kannst dir zu essen machen was du willst. Fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause."

„Äm Captain?"

„Ja?"

„Mir ist aufgefallen das zwei Bretter des Docks morsch sind. Haben sie noch wo anders welche so das man sie austauschen könnte?" Der Teenager sah den älteren Mann fragend an.

Bridger dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich glaube im Schuppen müssten noch ein paar sein. Sie sind sogar auch schon behandelt so das das Meerwasser dem Holz nicht zu viel anhaben kann." Er schaute den Teen prüfend an. „Du brauchst das aber wirklich nicht zu tun."

„Ich würde es aber gerne tun. Wissen sie irgendwie bin ich gestern mit Darwin auf das Thema reparieren gekommen und auf verschiedene Werkzeuge." Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern, der Delphin war wirklich extrem neugierig. „Tzja, und jetzt soll ich sie ihm zeigen und erklären was man damit macht. Da dacht ich es würde ganz gut passen wenn ich die zwei Bretter austauschen und er sich das ganze anschaut."

Bridger nickte verstehend. Er hatte schon längst aufgegeben sich darüber zu wundern über was sich Darwin und Lucas so alles unterhielten. „Ach so ist das." Er dachte kurz nach. „Der Schlüssel für den Schuppen müsste auch am Schlüsselbrett hängen. Es ist der mit dem gelben Anhänger."

„Okay, danke."

„Nichts zu danken, ich bin derjenige der was repariert bekommt." Der Captain schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „So, jetzt muss ich aber schleunigst los, ich will den Zahnarzt ja nicht warten lassen." Bei dieser Bemerkung verzog er das Gesicht. „Also dann, bis nachher."

„Ja, Tschau."

* * *

Es war bereits Nachmittag als Lucas endlich mit reparieren des Docks fertig war. Darwin hatte so viele fragen gestellt das er zu fast nichts gekommen war. Und dann hatte der Delphin auch noch selber mal ausprobieren wollen einen Nagel in das Holz zu hämmern. Tja, Sachen gab's...

Nun saß der Blondschopf auf den Stufen zur Veranda und schaute sich eine Computer Simulation nach der anderen an. Er hatte ein Programm geschrieben, mit dem er heraus zu finden hoffte, wo das Muschelmobile gelandet war. Er hatte alles bedacht wie mögliche Windgeschwindigkeiten, Gewicht des Mobiles, wo welche Einzelteile am wahrscheinlichsten liegen konnten, wie viel Sand inzwischen darüber lag und so weiter. Das ganze war keine Einfache Aufgabe gewesen.

Er spielte die erste Simulation ab und schaute sich genau an wo es danach liegen müsste. Er nahm ein Maßband und maß nun die Strecke im Sand ab. Als er die Stelle gefunden hatte fing er an Vorsichtig im Sand zu Budeln. Als er nichts fand wandte er sich der nächsten Simulation zu.

Nach dem die ersten 10 Simulationen keinen Erfolg gebracht hatten, war er sich ganz sicher, das dies ein sehr, sehr langer Nachmittag werden würde.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt

Geschrieben Juli 2005

* * *

Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel nur so kurz ist, aber der Computer kann auf einmal nicht mehr das Grafikprogramm vom meinen Laptop lesen. Und das bedeutet für mich eine Mordsarbeit. 


	5. Kapitel 5

BRIDGERS GEBURSTAG

Kapitel 5

by Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury für ihr Review.

Yury: Gastvorlesungen von Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak könnten interessant werden… Ich glaub nicht, dass die seaQuest einen Zahnarzt hat. Also, ich schreibe mal tja, mal zja und auch mal was ganz anderes. Und das ist Absicht! Denn alles wird anders ausgesprochen und passt jeh nach dem zu den entsprechenden Situation. Und irgendwie fehlt schon wieder der Schluss des Reviews.

Ach ja, bei letzten Kapitel stand das der Computer auf einmal nicht mehr das Grafikprogramm meines Laptops lesen kann. Das ist natürlich totaler Schwachsinn, ich meinte er kann das Schreibprogramm nicht mehr lesen. Das ist echt zum ausflippen und macht eine Riesen Arbeit.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war es dann so weit, der Captain hatte Geburtstag. Lucas hatte ihm extra nicht gleich morgens sein Geschenk gegeben damit Bridger sich in Sicherheit wiegen könnte das niemand etwas davon wusste.

Um 17 Uhr sollten die Gäste kommen und bis dahin hieß es für Lucas so tun als ob er von nichts eine Ahnung hatte.

* * *

Gegen 15 Uhr hatte es sich der Blondschopf auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und lass ein Buch als sich Bridger plötzlich in dem Sessel gegenüber setzte. „Ich hab eine Idee, lass uns zum Festland fahren und ins Kino gehen. Es läuft ein neuer Dokumentarfilm über Tiere im Meer, die Kritiken sind richtig gut. Und danach könnten wir noch irgendwo was essen gehen."

Das war genau das was das Computergenie überhaupt nicht hören wollte, sie mussten doch hier bleiben! Panik stieg in ihm auf. Jetzt hieß es schnell sich was einfallen lassen.

Nathan musterte den Teen irritiert, warum wurde Lucas auf einmal so blass? „Alles okay?"

Lucas sprang hektisch an und stürzte die Treppe hoch Richtung Bad. Nach etwas einer Minute betätigte er die Toilettenspülung. Er atmete einmal tief durch, er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Captain seine kleine Notlüge glaubte. Das hier war jedenfalls das erste was ihm eingefallen war.

Der Teenager versuchte so miserabel wie möglich zu schauen und ging dann die Treppe runter wo Bridger am anderen Ende mit einem Besorgten Gesichtsausdruck stand. Lucas setzte sich auf eine der unteren Stufen und schaute den Captain an. „Tut mir leid, irgendwie ist mir seit dem Mittagessen so komisch im Magen, ich glaub ich hab die Pilze nicht vertragen. Könnten wir nicht hier bleiben?"

Der Captain nickte. „Natürlich, das ist doch selbstverständlich." Er legte seine Hand kurz fühlend an Lucas Stirn. „Fieber hast du jedenfalls keins."

Inzwischen brauchte das Computergenie kann nicht mehr so tun als ob er sich miserabel fühlte, dies tat er jetzt wegen der Lüge wirklich. „Ich glaub ich leg mich hin. Vielleicht ist es dann in bald besser und wir können noch zum Festland fahren."

Nathan schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich glaub es ist besser wenn wir hier bleiben." Der Teenager sah wirklich wie ein Häufchen elend aus. „Vielleicht sollte ich Kristen anrufen und fragen ob sie dich mal anschauen könnte."

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „So schlimm ist es echt nicht. Wenn es nachher nicht besser ist können sie ihr ja immer noch Bescheid sagen."

„Sicher?"

Lucas nickte und erhob sich. „Ja, so schlimm ist es echt nicht. Ich leg mich hin." Und damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder die Treppe hinauf.

Der Captain sah ihm besorgt hinter her.

* * *

Schon seit einiger Zeit schaute Lucas nun zum Fenster hinaus. Als er mehrere Boote ausmachen konnte zog er sich schnell etwas anderes an und ging nach unten. Als er Bridger auf der Veranda stehen sah der ebenfalls auf das Meer hinaus schaute gesellte er sich zu ihm. „Was ist das?"

„Mehrere Boote und es sieht so aus als ob sie auf die Insel zu steuern. Allerdings hab ich keine Ahnung was sie hier wollen." Meinte Bridger Schulter zuckend.

Kurze Zeit später dockten die Boote an Bridgers Dock an und die Leute stiegen aus. Der Captain sah dem ganzen verwundert zu, da war die Senior Crew der SeaQuest plus einige andere Crewmitglieder, dann noch Bill und seine Ehefrau, Malcolm, Scott Keller, Michael und noch einige seiner anderen Freunde. Was war hier los?

Als er aber das grinsen auf Lieutenant Kiegs Gesicht entdeckte schwante ihm übles. Innerlich stöhnte er genervt auf. Konnte dieser Mann ihn noch nicht mal im Urlaub in Ruhe lassen? Und wie in drei Teufels Namen hatte der Moraloffizier sein Geburtsdatum herausbekommen?

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Strandabschnitt vor Bridgers Haus war in einen Party Ort Verwandelt wurden. Man konnte über den Moraloffizier sagen was man wollte, aber er wusste wie man ein Fest richtig veranstaltete. Er hatte sogar irgendwoher mehrere lange Tische und Bänke organisiert. Crocker und ein paar andere waren dabei zwei große Grills aufzubauen während das Kuchenbuffet schon stand. Ein weiterer Tisch war mit Geschenken gefüllt.

Nathan sass gerade an einen der Tische und unterhielt sich mit Bill und Janet Noyce als sich Lucas mit einem Stück Kuchen neben ihm nieder lies.

Der Teenager steckte gerade genüsslich eine Gabel voll Schokoladentorte in dem Mund als Bridger dies sah. „Lucas, ich glaube es ist besser wenn du das nichts ist. Denk an deinen Magen." Der Teenager lächelte ihn verzeihend an und da verstand Bridger. Er hatte sich eh schon Gedanken gemacht woher Krieg seine Freunde kannte. Lucas dagegen hatte in den letzten Tagen offenen Zugang zu seinem Adressbuch gehabt. „Okay, versteh schon. Lass es dir schmecken."

„Danke."

* * *

Es war bereits drei Uhr Nachts als alles aufgeräumt war und die letzten Gäste verschwunden waren.

Der Captain der seaQuest und sein jüngstes Crewmitglied saßen auf den Treppenstufen zur Veranda und schauten hinaus aufs Meer.

Auch wenn Bridger eigentlich ungern seinen Geburtstag feierte musste er doch innerlich zugeben das es ihm sehr gut gefallen hatte. „Und wie groß war dein Anteil an dem ganzen?"

„Nicht so groß, die Idee und die Organisation geht alles auf Ben. Ich hab bloß geholfen ihr Geburtsdatum heraus zu finden und hab ihre Freunde eingeladen. Ach ja, und ich musste heute dafür sorgen das sie heute auf der Insel bleiben."

Bridger nickte verstehend. Trotzdem war er sich absolut sicher das dies mit Lucas Eltern keine Lüge gewesen war, in solchen Sachen konnte Lucas einfach nicht Lügen. Das war zu dünnes Eis. „Wie habt ihr das heraus bekommen, ich meine mit meinen Geburtsdatum."

Das Computergenie lächelte Geheimnisvoll. „Betriebsgeheimnis." Er nahm eine dünne Schachtel die schon die ganze Zeit neben ihm lag. „Hier, dass ist für sie."

Nathan schaute den Jungen irritiert an. „Ich hab dein Geschenk doch schon vorhin bekommen."

Lucas nickte. „Ja, aber das ist von jemand anderes."

Bridger nahm die Schachtel und öffnete den Deckel. Was er dort sah ließ in den Atem stocken, es waren die Einzelteile des Muschelmobiles. An dem Holzring hing nur noch eine Schnur mit Muscheln. Eine der anderen Schnüre war in zwei Teile zerrissen und bei einer anderen waren ein paar Muscheln abgegangen die nun so in der Schachtel lagen.

„Ich dachte mir das sie es sicherlich selber wieder zusammen setzten wollten." Meinte Lucas vorsichtig.

Der Captain nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. „Danke... Du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet." Er umarmte den überraschten Teenager einmal herzlich. „Danke Lucas."

„Kein Problem. Das hab ich gern gemacht." Der Blondschopf stand auf und ging ins Haus.

Bridger blieb allein auf der Treppe zurück und schaute in die Schachtel. Der Junge musste wirklich lange danach gesucht haben...

Nathan nahm eine der Schnüre und knotete sie wieder an den Ring. Als er damit fertig war nahm er die nächste.

Lucas beobachtete den Captain noch einen Augenblick von drinnen. Die langen Stunden der Simuationen und der Suche waren dies wirklich mehr als wert gewesen.

* * *

Am letzten Tag des Landurlaubs war Bridger mit dem Abwasch des Geschirrs beschäftigt. In einer Stunde würden sie wieder zurück zur seaQuest müssen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm der Captain war, das ein gewisser Teenager an der Küche vorbei ging. „Lucas, kannst du mir mal bitte helfen."

Der Teenager trat in die Küche und sah sich die Sache kurz an, dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Nein, lieber nicht. Das schaffen sie schon allein. Und außerdem, sie wollen mich doch nicht mit so etwas vergraulen."

Bridger lächelte, jap, der Junge fühlte sich jetzt eindeutig wohl hier.

**ENDE**

Geschrieben Juli 2005


End file.
